


It's not him

by byulsoon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulsoon/pseuds/byulsoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet featuring 'the one who sees' first meeting with Mal</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not him

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own the characters or anything else you recognize.

Xander froze as the captain of the ship came into view.

Spike vamped and pulled a short sword and long dagger out from under his coat.

“Wha-” Dawn got out before Spike interrupted with a harshly ground out, “Caleb.” Dawn gasped and stumbled back a few steps. When she stopped in a defensive pose she held the stiletto, which had been holding her hair in a bun, in a throwing position. Her left hand held a dagger defensively in front of her.

“It’s not him,” Xander stated quietly.

“Xander?” Dawn asked equally quietly.

“It’s not him.”

“Sure as hell looks like him,” Spike growled out.

“If it were him she’d be dead,” Xander pointed to Kaylee. “She’d definitely be dead,” he pointed to Zoe. “And she would’ve died first,” he pointed to River.

“Caleb shall not suffer a witch, or any woman really, to live,” River said.

“I don’t know what kind of psychotic piece of go-se you’re talking about but I ain’t him as you can plainly see,” Mal stated.

“See,” River mused. “Spiky should listen to the kitten,” she said in Dru’s dreamy voice. “Should listen to the One Who Sees.”


End file.
